


the adventures of nikuman and anpan

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Babies, Canon Universe, Fpreg, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, Tegoshi thinks, and this reason is squeezing his waist right now.





	the adventures of nikuman and anpan

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

_You can’t ignore it forever_ , his phone taunts him. _Are you in or out? I have to let them know soon._

Tegoshi snorts. It’s like being invited to a soccer game. This girl has always been casual like that; it’s the main reason he’s kept in touch with her since they were kids. Very close in touch.

“Tegoshi?” Massu inquires, looking like he already regrets asking. “Is something going on? I’ve never seen you this disoriented during a concert tour.”

“I haven’t been letting it affect my performance,” Tegoshi tells him firmly. “I make sure of that.”

“Yes, but…” Massu swallows and keeps his distance, and Tegoshi almost laughs at how awkward he’s being. “I’m worried about you.”

“You actually said it,” Tegoshi says, feigning shock, and Massu gives him a dirty look. “I’m _fine_ , Massu. I’m eating and sleeping and being active. Nothing you need to worry about.”

Massu frowns. “Then why do you keep looking at your phone like it’s responsible for all of the unhappiness in the world?”

Tegoshi thinks that Massu’s frown is responsible for all of the unhappiness in the world, but all he says is, “I have a tough decision to make.”

“Oh?” Massu presses, then shakes his head. “Sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“In a way, it is,” Tegoshi admits. “If I choose the path I want to take, it will deeply affect my job, which affects you. Twice.”

“Tegoshi.” Now Massu is kneeling next to him, looking at him in concern. “What is it?”

“I got my friend pregnant,” Tegoshi finally says, still in disbelief of the whole thing. “I’ve known her since we were eight years old – she wouldn’t lie to me.”

Massu just stares at him. “Were you irresponsible?”

“No, I wasn’t,” Tegoshi snaps, then gives Massu an apologetic look. “We’re always careful, but that’s not one-hundred percent effective.”

“Do you want to keep it?” Massu asks point-blank.

“I really do,” Tegoshi answers, hugging himself like he did when he was young and chubby and insecure. “But she has an important job and doesn’t want to be a mother. She told me I can either take the kid full-time or she’ll terminate it.”

Massu gasps. “So harsh.”

“She’s very blunt,” Tegoshi says fondly. “I’m kind of glad I don’t have to marry her. She’s like the exact opposite of the kind of girls I like. I would be miserable spending the rest of my life with her.”

“Yet you sleep with her.” Massu shakes his head. “I don’t understand that at all.”

“It works for us,” Tegoshi says with a shrug.

“Apparently _not_ ,” Massu points out with a knowing look.

“I…” Tegoshi stares at his phone like he can see his unborn child through the text message. “I want it, Massu. As dumb as it sounds, I want to be a father.”

“I don’t think that sounds dumb at all,” Massu says quietly. “But full-time? Can you really make that work?”

“My parents will help, I know they will.” Tegoshi sighs. “This is just going to be…”

“Disastrous to your career,” Massu supplies.

“And yours,” Tegoshi adds quietly.

Massu breathes deeply, staring up at Tegoshi with sympathy in his eyes. “All you can do is be honest,” he finally says. “To the fans, to us, and to yourself.”

Wordlessly, Tegoshi picks up his phone and shoots off one short phrase: _I’m in_.

Then he freezes, because Massu’s arms are around his shoulders and he doesn’t think Massu has ever willingly made physical contact with him off camera. Not even when Tegoshi tears up at concerts does Massu offer any kind of comfort, just leaves him alone, because that’s what Massu prefers when he’s emotional.

But Tegoshi is different. He grew up in a very spoiled household with hugs and kisses and lots of closeness that he took with him into his adult life. He often holds the hand of the person he’s talking to or touches them in some way; it’s just how he pays attention. It was such a shock when he debuted with NEWS and learned that other people, particularly Massu, weren’t very fond of that kind of affection.

Tegoshi’s phone beeps, interrupting the moment, and Massu loosens his hold enough for Tegoshi to reach for it. “’Tell me what days you have free in the next six months’,” he reads out loud. “’I’ll schedule my appointments so you can be there’.” He swallows. “This is really happening.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, you know,” Massu says into his hair. “Koyama and Shige and me, we’ll help you.”

“Thanks,” Tegoshi says, his voice choked. “That really means a lot.”

“Do your best, Papa,” Massu says, and it’s the first time Tegoshi wants to cry offstage.

*

“Being pregnant is _awesome_ ,” Tegoshi’s old friend squeals from the waiting room, wearing men’s sweat shorts and a T-shirt with a meat bun on it with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. “I’ve done nothing but eat the whole time, and people keep _doing_ things for me.”

“No excuse to let yourself go,” Tegoshi teases her, punching knuckles with her while Massu watches them in amusement. “Massu, this is Nakayama Yuri. Yuri-chan, you know who Massu is.”

“Like I follow your boyband,” Yuri replies, obviously feigning disinterest. “I’m into rock music. You know, where they actually make out on stage.” She grins up at Massu. “Nice to meet you, even if you’re not the hot one.”

“If you don’t follow my boyband, how do you know who the hot one is?” Tegoshi challenges, and Yuri rolls her eyes while Tegoshi turns smugly to Massu. “Don’t take it personally, Massu. It’s not me, so clearly she has bad taste.”

“Yes, _clearly_ that’s why we’re here,” Yuri says dryly, patting her swollen belly that’s just noticeable under the meat bun on her shirt. “And I haven’t let myself _go_ , asshole, I just can’t fit into any of my clothes because _someone_ knocked me up.”

“I have to know,” Massu speaks up. “Who’s the hot one?”

“Koyama-kun~” Yuri says dreamily. “He’s so manly.”

Tegoshi bursts out laughing at the Massu’s bewildered expression. “Your _face_.”

Shaking his head, Massu directs his attention to Yuri’s shirt. “What’s with the meat bun?”

“You know the saying ‘you have a bun in the oven’?” Yuri asks, rubbing her belly again. “I thought it was funny.”

“So you have a meat bun in the oven?” Massu replies with a laugh. “Cute.”

“Don’t try to eat it,” Tegoshi warns jokingly.

Massu scoffs. “This isn’t Breaking Dawn.”

The doctor calls Yuri’s name then, and Tegoshi automatically grabs her arm and guides her out of the chair. She looks at him in surprise, her face relaxing into a smile as they disappear into an ultrasound room, Massu right behind them.

“All three of you?” the doctor asks, and Tegoshi can tell he’s trying not to sound presumptuous.

“I’m a surrogate,” Yuri lies smoothly. “I’m having this baby for my gay best friend and his boyfriend here.”

“ _Yuri-chan_ ,” Tegoshi hisses while Massu just raises an eyebrow. “This is bad enough for my reputation. Please don’t add to it.”

“Fine, stay in the closet,” Yuri says with a dramatic sigh as she flops into the examining chair. “Let’s get this party started.”

Tegoshi sits next to her, Massu right behind him, and Tegoshi grips both of their hands while the doctor squirts the jelly on Yuri’s abdomen and moves the sensor around. He doesn’t really see anything on the screen, just some blobs, although the doctor is making ‘hmm’ noises like he’s found something interesting.

“Do you see anything?” Tegoshi whispers to Massu.

“Nikuman,” Massu replies seriously, and Tegoshi shoves him with his shoulder.

“Ah,” the doctor says, pausing suddenly while a staccato rhythm of heartbeats pulse through the speakers. “Hear that?”

Yuri tilts her head in thought. “There are two heartbeats, right? Mine and the baby’s. They’re both really fast, though. I don’t feel that excited.”

“That’s not yours,” the doctor says, pointing out the slower heartbeat in contrast by tapping his hand on the side table. “ _That_ one is yours.”

Tegoshi stops breathing. “That means…”

“Twins!” Yuri exclaims. “Oh my god, I’m going to get so fat.”

“Fraternal, it looks like,” the doctor goes on. “Do twins run in your family, Nakayama-san?”

“My father is a twin,” Yuri answers. “He claims that he can talk to his sister in his head, but I don’t believe him.”

“There you have it,” the doctor says. “Congratulations to, um, all of you.”

Tegoshi just stares at the monitor. “Two of them.”

“Two of them!” Massu repeats cheerfully. “Nikuman and Anpan!”

Laughing, Yuri turns to Tegoshi. “You’ll still take them, right?”

“I… yes,” Tegoshi answers, still dazed from the discovery. “I have no idea how I’ll manage, but yes.”

“I told you,” Massu says firmly, squeezing Tegoshi’s hand tighter. “I’ll help you. We all will.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi gives in, then notices the fond look on the doctor’s face. “We’re really not together. Yuri-chan is just a brat.”

“No worries, I practice full confidentiality,” the doctor says with a wink, and Tegoshi doesn’t bother trying to argue anymore. His sexuality is the least of his concerns right now.

*

In retrospect, telling Johnny probably wasn’t the smartest thing Tegoshi could have done. Not because he would get in trouble – he didn’t really care about that, not compared to what he has in store for him – but because he should have known that Johnny would use this delicate situation to his advantage.

“The fans love seeing you all with babies,” Johnny tells him, and Tegoshi can swear he sees the dollar signs in the old man’s eyes. “It can only be better when they’re actually yours.”

Tegoshi blinks. “You want to hire my unborn children as models?”

“Now that you mention it…” Johnny trails off, looking thoughtful. “But I was more referring to promoting you as a single father. Well, in the spotlight anyway.”

The amused look on the old man’s face gives him away, but Tegoshi just clears his throat. “What do you mean?”

“Tegoshi-kun, I may be old, but I’m not blind,” Johnny says. “I always thought it would be Kamenashi and… anyone, really, but now that I think about it, you and Masuda are the natural choice. Much more wholesome.”

“The natural choice for what,” Tegoshi deadpans.

Johnny waves his hand dismissingly. “Look, I’m not judging you, kid. I wouldn’t begrudge anyone a family, whether conventional or not. In fact, I think you should showcase your relationship in public without coming out and saying it. Hide it out in the open and all.”

“I… we’re not…” Tegoshi sighs, giving up. “So can I be free in June? They say twins come early.”

“I’ll work it out,” Johnny says. “We’ll just bump up NEWS’ activities so that you can be done by then.”

Tegoshi smiles. “Thank you, sir.”

“Congratulations,” Johnny tells him. “I wish your friend two healthy deliveries. And eternal happiness for you and Masuda.”

Tegoshi can’t get out of there fast enough.

*

“Why does everyone think I’m gay for you?!” Tegoshi huffs after his parents email him a list of countries where it’s legal to marry someone of the same gender.

Massu sucks on his honey packet. “Aren’t you?”

He twists out of the way as Tegoshi punches him in the arm. “And they say _I’m_ full of myself.”

“Oh, calm down,” Massu says with a laugh. “As long as they support you, what does it matter?”

“Everything is so simple to you,” Tegoshi mutters.

Massu flashes him a grin. “For what it’s worth, I’m flattered.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too, Yu~u~ya-kun.”

“Sorry to interrupt your lover’s quarrel,” Yuri speaks up from the next chair, “but it’s time to find out the genders of your twins.”

Both Tegoshi and Massu trip over themselves to accompany the waddling Yuri into the ultrasound room, where they hang on the doctor’s every word as the blobs on the screen actually have somewhat defined forms. Tegoshi is enamored, forgetting about everything except the two fetuses before his eyes. His _children_. One of which, Tegoshi discovers the doctor pointing out, is a boy.

“That’s definitely Nikuman,” Massu says.

The other one is a girl, and Tegoshi is so overcome with everything that his heart just explodes, warm liquid running down his cheeks before he realizes he’s actually crying, and both Yuri and Massu cling to him as it finally hits him that he’s going to have a son _and_ a daughter.

“Have you thought of any names?” Yuri asks after the doctor leaves the three of them alone. “My coworkers gave me a book of baby names the other day if you want it. I told them I wasn’t keeping the twins, but they don’t listen to me.”

“Ah, the boy should be Natsu, right?” Massu suggests. “Since he will be born in summer. Or the girl can be Natsumi.”

“Mm,” Tegoshi says distractedly, his hands on Yuri’s ginormous belly to see if he feels anything. “Those are nice.”

Massu grins. “For now they are Nikuman and Anpan.”

“Ah!” Tegoshi jumps back towards Massu, who grabs him by both arms. “He kicked! Or she… I don’t know which one’s which.”

“Left is him, right is her,” Yuri reports, smirking at Tegoshi’s surprised look. “Girls can kick hard, too, you know.”

“Maybe she’ll like to play soccer,” Massu says, and Tegoshi feels like there are stars in his eyes.

“Can I just say something?” Yuri asks, and it’s so polite that Tegoshi’s immediately suspicious. “Don’t look at me like that, Yuuya! I just want to say that I’m really glad this worked out for everyone. I was worried at first, since you’re still a child yourself –” she ignores Tegoshi’s feeble protest “- but you really are serious about this. I’m glad you have Masuda-kun, too.”

“You too?” Tegoshi grumbles. “I like _girls_ , dammit. You should know this better than anyone!”

“You can still like girls and like a boy, too,” Yuri says pointedly. “That’s not what I meant, anyway. He’s been here with you for every appointment when he doesn’t have to be. I think that’s really cool. That’s all I’m saying.”

“When he’s free, I’m usually free,” Massu says evenly. “I don’t mind it at all.”

“Somehow,” Yuri says slowly, a smile spreading onto her face, “it feels like your twins will have two parents after all.”

Tegoshi feels the light grasp of Massu’s hands on his arms and thinks that she may be right, and it scares him more than raising two children on his own.

*

Tegoshi lets the cat out of the bag (or kittens, as it were) during an MC on the spring NEWS tour. Johnny had wanted an in-depth interview, but Tegoshi felt it was his duty as an idol to address the fans directly. However, he was not in any way prepared to be blown away by the voluminous uproar that followed his announcement.

He’s cried so much in the past couple months that it’s nothing now, and the tears flow freely down his face as he takes in the audience’s cheers of support. When they calm down, he tells them everything, and if anything they scream harder when he says he’s going to do it by himself. Johnny was right after all, that smart old bastard.

“I keep telling you, Tegoshi,” Massu interrupts him. “You’re not alone.”

“Koyama will baby-sit whenever you want,” Shige offers.

Koyama nods, bawling too hard to speak.

“Thanks, everyone,” Tegoshi says, to his band mates and their fans, and lets a fresh wave of tears fall. “I’ll do my best to be a good father.”

Within no time, Massu’s arms are around him again. The last Tegoshi had seen him, he was all the way across the stage. Tegoshi just hugs him back, burrowing into the comfort, and for a second he forgets about the escalating shrieks, forgets about the concert, forgets about anything that’s not Massu and the unborn twins that were conceived against all odds.

Everything happens for a reason, Tegoshi thinks, and this reason is squeezing his waist right now.

Instantly he knows what he’s going to name his son.

*

As Yuri gets bigger, Tegoshi spends more and more time with her, even when she says she’s tired of seeing his face.

“I want them to know my voice,” Tegoshi insists, draping himself over Yuri’s middle while she plays video games over his head. “Studies show that babies can still hear in the womb and form attachments before birth.”

Yuri just sighs and humors him, plugging in ear buds while Tegoshi reads storybooks and sings to the twins. Massu’s usually there, too, and they sing together, even though Massu keeps his distance from Yuri. That’s probably because Tegoshi hogs her, both of his hands usually on either side of her enormous belly so that he can feel his son and daughter move simultaneously.

“Hey,” Tegoshi hisses to Massu, waving him over. “They’re kicking up a storm today.”

“They know it’s you,” Massu says happily, staying right where he is.

“Don’t you think they should know you, too?” Tegoshi asks carefully.

Massu eyes Yuri skeptically. “Can’t I meet them after they’re born?”

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi insists, lifting up Yuri’s shirt enough to show the movement under her skin. Yuri just keeps playing her game, unfazed. “Look, Massu, my little girl is reaching out for you.”

That works, and Tegoshi’s heart breaks a little as Massu carefully approaches them and lifts his hand. Tegoshi gently grabs him by the wrist and places his palm right where his daughter is kicking, and the way Massu’s face lights up is a sight that Tegoshi will remember forever. Massu stares at Tegoshi helplessly, but Tegoshi just nods and moves Massu’s hand around to the other side, where the other twin is not nearly as active as his sister, but enough to feel.

“And here’s my boy,” Tegoshi continues. “He seems to be punching more than kicking, though. Maybe he’ll be into boxing?”

“Anpan and Nikuman,” Massu says softly, and Tegoshi grins at the nicknames that Massu will undoubtedly use for years. “Nice to meet you both.”

“Ah,” Yuri says suddenly, and Massu snaps his hands away like they’re burned. “They’re really excited all of a sudden. They must like your voice.”

Tegoshi has seen Massu cry maybe twice in his life. This makes number three, and it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“You look like a lovesick puppy,” Yuri tells him, her fingers lifting to Tegoshi’s hair to pet him mockingly, and he’s forming a protest when Massu grabs both of his hands so they can feel the babies kick together.

The protest fades into nothing, because whatever he says in argument to Yuri’s accusation would be a total lie.

*

“That’s the last of it,” Massu declares happily, dropping into one of the rocking chairs surrounded by endless boxes in Tegoshi’s spare bedroom. “You should probably look into getting a bigger place.”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi replies breathlessly, flopping down onto the pile of wrapped crib mattresses. “Maybe when they’re old enough to have separate bedrooms. For now I want them close to me.”

Massu smiles down at him. “I suppose that makes sense. Want to go grab some dinner?”

“Ah, I have plans,” Tegoshi declines, refusing to meet Massu’s eyes. “With Yuri-chan.”

“If it’s Yuri-chan, I can just join you, right?” Massu asks, then falters at the guilty look on Tegoshi’s face. “Unless you don’t want me to…”

“It’s not that,” Tegoshi rushes to dismiss. “It’s just… she’s in her third trimester and has _needs_ , you know?”

He dares a look up in time to see Massu blinking. “I see.”

“Part of the paternal thing is taking care of her, too,” Tegoshi rationalizes, trying not to sound too defensive. “I don’t want some other guy doing it, anyway. Those are _my_ kids in there.”

“I can see how that would be unfavorable,” Massu says mechanically, and Tegoshi wonders which one of them is more uncomfortable right now. “You’ve already been doing it for years, no reason to stop now.”

“Yeah.” Tegoshi nods awkwardly, rolling over onto his back as he cringes at the thought of having to do _anything_ that requires physical effort. “I’m so exhausted, though,” he whines. “Good thing she likes to be on top.”

That probably crosses the line of too much information, but Massu just snorts. “Your life is hard, man.”

Tegoshi laughs as he ignores how true that statement is.

*

Despite being supremely intelligent, Tegoshi is kind of slow to catch onto things. He finally admits this to himself in the middle of May, when Massu’s the one with a checklist of everything they need to take to the hospital, making organized piles by Tegoshi’s front door. He doesn’t think Massu’s been to his own home long enough to sleep since the end of their tour with NEWS; come to think of it, a day hasn’t gone by since he’d first confided in Massu that Massu hasn’t contacted him and checked on him.

Tegoshi’s been so preoccupied with Yuri and the babies that he hasn’t noticed Massu doing everything else – cooking, cleaning, shopping. When Tegoshi wasn’t looking, the twins’ bedroom had been decorated in bright orange and purple dragons, the furniture and cribs assembled. Koyama had showered them with baby clothes and toys, but Massu had stocked up on the necessities – times two.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says sheepishly, slumping against the doorway between his living room and kitchen. “Thank you for being here.”

Massu looks up, pushes his bangs out of his face, and gives Tegoshi a small smile. “Someone needs to take care of you.”

“I’ve been taking you for granted,” Tegoshi goes on, playing with his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s just how you are,” Massu says with a shrug. “I’m used to it.”

Frowning, Tegoshi stomps across the floor and kneels next to Massu. “That’s not right!” he yells into Massu’s face. “I should be appreciating everything you’ve done for me and the twins, even though I don’t really understand why you’re doing it.”

“You don’t?” Massu questions, his expression unreadable. “Isn’t it obvious? I want to help you.”

“But _why_?” Tegoshi presses. “Before you found out I was going to be a dad, you never cared what I did in my personal life. Now you’re a _part_ of it.”

Massu stares at him. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Tegoshi exclaims, grabbing for his arm. “That is the absolute _last_ thing I want right now. Don’t even joke about it.”

“I’m not joking,” Massu says quietly. “If you don’t want to do this with me –”

“That’s just it – I can’t do this _without_ you,” Tegoshi cuts him off. “I just… I’m sorry, okay? I have so much pressure and, god, the only thing that even keeps me from losing my mind is knowing that you’re here, keeping me grounded.”

He looks down, notices he has both of Massu’s hands in his, and starts to drop them, but Massu grips them tighter and when Tegoshi looks up, Massu’s eyes are on his. “It’s true that I changed my view of you after you told me about Yuri-chan,” Massu starts, “but it’s because I finally respected you.”

“You didn’t respect me before?” Tegoshi asks, half kidding.

“No, I didn’t.”

Tegoshi looks down, feeling a burning shame that he wouldn’t have thought twice about five months ago. He guesses he has changed after all.

“But I do now.” Massu clears his throat. “Taking responsibility for your actions, living for someone other than yourself… those are qualities I admire in people.”

Something warm floods through Tegoshi’s chest as he inhales. “Massu.”

“There’s no way you can do this on your own, especially not with twins,” Massu goes on. “But you were going to try, determined to do it no matter what, and that alone… I can’t _not_ be here, Tegoshi.”

“Massu.” Tegoshi doesn’t understand what he’s feeling right now, but he doesn’t want it to end. “I’m so happy.”

He pulls Massu into a hug, propriety be damned, and smiles when Massu squeezes him back. It feels so nice that Tegoshi doesn’t want to let go, holding on when Massu starts to pull away, and Massu shifts until Tegoshi feels a puff of air on his forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

Tegoshi looks up then, way too close, but Massu doesn’t flinch. As he meets Massu’s eyes, he unconsciously licks his lips, and his heart skips a beat when Massu leans in to capture them with his own. Tegoshi freezes, so overcome with emotion that he can’t move, and by the time his body catches up with his brain, it’s over.

“Am I reading this wrong?” Massu asks, looking a little embarrassed, and Tegoshi thinks it’s adorable. “You looked like you wanted me to kiss you, so…”

“Everyone was right,” Tegoshi says, a sheepish grin slowly spreading onto his face. “I guess I really am gay for you.”

“If that is the case,” Massu tells him, “please stop fucking Yuri-chan.”

Tegoshi laughs. “No problem. She’s ready to pop anyway, doesn’t want me anywhere _near_ her.”

“Good,” Massu says, sounding a little possessive, and Tegoshi shivers as he loops his arms around Massu’s neck.

He meets Massu halfway this time, mouths slipping together, and it feels right. Stars behind his eyes, tingles on his lips, everything a kiss is supposed to be when it’s with that one person you’re supposed to be with. Tegoshi can’t stop, kissing him over and over, and Massu’s holding onto him so tight that he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Not that he wants to, even in the slightest.

Then his phone rings, and they jump apart like someone had just burst through the front door with a camera. After taking a second to collect himself, Tegoshi dives for his phone, but Massu’s already there, eyes widening at the number and fumbling to answer it. It’s one of the few times Tegoshi’s ever seen him so flustered, and he wonders whether it’s because of what’s about to happen or what had _just_ happened.

“Yuri-chan,” Massu gasps into the phone, and Tegoshi can hear her screaming from across the room. “We’ll be right there.”

“Too early,” Tegoshi gasps, instantly hit by a sense of dread unlike anything he’s experienced before. “Oh god, Massu, they’re too early.”

“It will be fine,” Massu says breathlessly, tossing Tegoshi his phone as he stands up and gathers their bags. “They’re yours, so they’ll undoubtedly be incredibly stubborn.”

Tegoshi laughs through his fretting. “That’s probably true.”

“Come on,” Massu says with an air of finality. “It’s time for you to become a papa.”

They scramble into Massu’s car, where Tegoshi clings to his seat belt until Massu reaches across the console and takes one of Tegoshi’s hands firmly in his own. The action alone gives Tegoshi strength, which has him sitting up straighter and viewing the outside world more sharply, and he nods to himself as well as Massu.

“It’s time for me to become a papa,” he says, ready for the world.

*

Yuri’s giving them an unimpressed look when they fall into the hospital room. “False alarm.”

“Good,” Tegoshi gasps, leaning on the bed railing to catch his breath. “It’s too early.”

“Oh, they’ll be coming soon,” Yuri says bitterly. “My water broke. They’re just not coming _yet_. I’m barely dilated.”

“What does that mean -?” Massu starts, then shakes his head. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

“My mom said she was in labor for thirty-six hours with me,” Yuri goes on, grabbing Tegoshi’s arm and shaking it. “ _Thirty-six hours_ , Yuuya. And I was just one little baby!”

“It will be _fine_ , Yuri-chan,” he assures her, cringing a little at her force. “Does it hurt or something?”

“Not yet,” Yuri says. “I’m just angry right now. Don’t show up five weeks early and then take your time coming out! I’m so glad you’re taking them – they’re troublesome already.”

Massu sits next to Tegoshi and pats Yuri’s belly. “Maybe you made such a good home for them that they don’t want to leave?”

“I want them _out_ ,” Yuri hisses, her glare sending Massu scooting back. “Yuuya, this is all your fault.”

“Thirty-six hours of being screamed at and insulted,” Tegoshi says dryly. “Looking forward to it.”

He feels Massu’s arm around him, squeezing his shoulders, and he can’t hide the smile on his face. Naturally Yuri latches onto that, her face lighting up as she notices, but Tegoshi would rather endure her teasing than her abuse right now. “Ah, you two have finally sorted things out, have you?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Tegoshi grumbles, “but yes, we have.”

“I always knew, you know,” she says, loosening her grip on his arm and holding his hand instead. “There was something off about the way you touched me. I figured you were thinking of someone else, but it felt like you weren’t even interested in me as a woman.”

“I didn’t know,” Tegoshi refutes, and Massu hugs him harder. “I’m oblivious when it comes to things like this.”

“It’s okay, as long as you know now.” Yuri smiles, and Tegoshi reaches up to push her hair out of her face. She really is a good friend. “I know what I want doesn’t matter anymore,” she goes on, “but I’d like them to be raised in a loving household like we were. And now they will be.”

Massu grunts his agreement, and Tegoshi’s heart swells with what that _means_.

“Do your best, Yuri-chan,” is all he says, and she nods firmly. “It’s your last duty as their mother.”

“I will,” Yuri replies. “Then it’s up to you. Both of you.”

Tegoshi lifts his hand to Yuri’s belly to find Massu’s already there, and their fingers lace like they’ve been doing it for years. They don’t let go even when the doctor walks into the room; he already knew anyway. Tegoshi was the last one to figure it out.

*

“You should go get some sleep,” the nurse tells Tegoshi around three AM; Yuri and Massu are already passed out. “There’s a hotel across the street –”

“I’m not missing this,” Tegoshi says stubbornly, his speech slurring from exhaustion. “I _need_ to be here when they come.”

“Nakayama-san isn’t even halfway dilated,” says the nurse. “There’s still a long way to go, and if you don’t sleep now, you’ll be completely useless during the delivery.”

Tegoshi huffs. “You don’t have to be so straightforward.”

“Yuuya,” Yuri mumbles, blindly smacking him in the head. “You’re loud.”

“I don’t know how you can sleep in here,” Tegoshi hisses to Massu, who’s slumped in his chair with his head down. “Every time I nod off, something keeps me awake.”

The nurse looks at her clipboard and smiles. “The room two doors down isn’t occupied,” she says. “I just started my shift, so I promise you I will come wake you up if there is any chance of her going into labor.”

Tegoshi considers this. “That would be okay, I guess.”

“Do you want to take your friend with you?” she asks. “It’s a double room.”

Sleepily, Tegoshi leans over and pokes Massu in the arm. He doesn’t budge, and Tegoshi has to shake him as hard as he can to get him to even stir. “Massu, we can go sleep in another room.”

Massu grunts, his eyes still closed as he gets up and allows Tegoshi to lead him down the hall. He follows Tegoshi right into one of the hospital beds, and Tegoshi’s tired enough to let him stay. Everyone who would find them like this already suspects the truth, anyway. And it feels nice to be in Massu’s arms, like he’s a stuffed animal Massu can hold as he falls right back to sleep, his nose wedged in the back of Tegoshi’s neck.

It feels like hours that Tegoshi continues to lay awake, incredibly comfortable but simply unable to succumb to unconsciousness. His body just won’t let him sleep knowing that his son and daughter are waiting to come into the world. He stretches his arms and legs, trying to relax himself that way, and pauses when Massu whines and squeezes him tighter.

“Sorry,” he whispers. “I can’t sl-”

He stops short when he feels something hard poke into his back. A shocked noise sounds from his lips, and Massu sighs against his shoulder. “I’d apologize, but it’s your fault,” Massu grumbles, his voice dangerously low. “You were squirming.”

Tegoshi’s heart is beating in his throat, his body _and_ mind wide awake with the very obvious thing they could do to pass the time. “Massu,” he whispers.

“It’ll go away in a few minutes,” Massu breathes. “Just ignore it.”

Tegoshi doesn’t want to ignore it. Biting his lip, he moves back against Massu, feeling it stiffen against him, and Massu’s soft groan has him catching up in a second. “This is a bad idea,” Tegoshi says in direct contrast to his actions.

The arm flung around his waist moves back to touch his abdomen, fingers slipping under his shirt. “Then stop.”

A shiver courses through Tegoshi’s body as Massu’s lips drag along the back of his neck, just under his hairline, and Tegoshi reaches down to grab onto the back of Massu’s thigh, pulling him closer. “No. Feels good.”

“Can you be quiet?” Massu asks skeptically, like he has no faith that Tegoshi actually can, and Tegoshi’s inclined to believe it with the way he’s swallowing back his moans already. “We can do it just like this, so if anyone walks in, we can pretend to be asleep.”

His voice is deep and hot in Tegoshi’s ear and he melts, turning into putty in Massu’s hands that skim his torso and drop between his legs. Tegoshi almost moans out loud when Massu gropes him, shamelessly rubbing the hard bump in his shorts, but he composes himself enough to stay silent. Instead of answering verbally, he rocks his hips pointedly and lifts his hands to the firm flesh of Massu’s ass, moving back and forth between Massu’s touch and the erection that shifts to grind between Tegoshi’s own ass cheeks.

“Grab that tube on the bedside tray,” Massu orders, shoving down Tegoshi’s shorts until they’re completely off one leg, which Massu lifts with his arm. “Relax. I’ll make it feel good, I promise.”

“Massu,” Tegoshi whispers as he does what he’s told. “Should we really be doing this _here_?”

“Probably not,” Massu replies. “But we both want to, right? And we may not have another chance for a _long_ time.”

“Good enough for me,” Tegoshi says, arching as Massu slowly spirals a finger inside him. “ _Ah_.”

“Shh,” Massu hisses, his mouth returning to Tegoshi’s neck and kissing him everywhere he can reach. He finds a particularly sensitive spot just underneath Tegoshi’s jaw and sucks on it, distracting him enough to slip in another finger. “Open up for me, Yuuya.”

Tegoshi leans his head back, exposing his throat, and Massu’s lips find the unchartered skin as he probes Tegoshi deeper. Something inside him throbs and he has to bring his fist to his mouth to muffle his noises, which has Massu rubbing against him from behind more heatedly, his breath heaving and his touch growing more forceful.

A third finger joins the others and Tegoshi feels stuffed to the limit, but it’s a pleasant strain and Massu keeps hitting that spot, a low vibration sounding from his throat each time Tegoshi’s body jerks. “You ready?” he mumbles into Tegoshi’s skin.

All Tegoshi can do is nod, biting down on his knuckles so hard that it hurts, and he’s given a temporary reprieve while Massu pulls a condom from his wallet and puts it on. Massu lets out a faint moan when he lathers medical lube on his length, which he positions right where Tegoshi’s stretched for him, and Tegoshi inhales sharply to brace himself.

He expects Massu to say something to preface their union, but the next thing Tegoshi knows is Massu inside him, slowly easing his way in and Tegoshi’s never quite felt love like this before. For such an impersonal position, Massu feels incredibly close to him, latching onto him from behind and holding him tight as he starts to roll his hips.

“Yuuya,” Massu breathes, and Tegoshi pushes back, taking him in deeper. “You feel so good.”

Tegoshi can’t speak, overcome by the feeling of Massu pushing inside him, in and out, building up speed while pulling Tegoshi back towards him to seem motionless. The bed barely shakes, even when Massu presses his face into Tegoshi’s shoulder blade and thrusts harder, his grunts dying on Tegoshi’s skin, and his other hand comes up behind Tegoshi’s head to cover his mouth and save his knuckles.

It’s fast and hot and _good_ , the same yet the exact opposite of the sex he’s known for years, and it’s better. He loves how Massu feels inside him, behind him, all around him, how _into_ it he is, how good Tegoshi is making him feel. Right now he feels closer to Massu than he has any other person, physically and emotionally, and he already knows that this is for life.

The hand that had been firm on Tegoshi’s hip drifts over, fingers wrapping around his cock and Tegoshi cries out into Massu’s palm, very aware of Massu moving inside him as his body clenches from the stimulation. Massu’s groan is low enough to vibrate both of them as he trails wet kisses up Tegoshi’s shoulder until he’s back by his ear.

“I want to feel you come,” he whispers, and Tegoshi shudders as Massu thumbs the knot just under the tip. “Come for me.”

His fist flies up and down Tegoshi’s length and Tegoshi can’t stop it, an orgasm unlike any other hitting him so hard that he knows nothing except Massu and sex and bliss. Then Massu’s on him, pulling his leg up even more to push deeper inside him, his groans tickling Tegoshi’s neck as he loses control. It’s the hottest Tegoshi has seen him so far, even though he can’t actually _see_ him, but he can feel Massu thrusting with everything he has as the pressure within him builds.

A low wheeze signals his demise, those strong arms embracing him tight as he finally comes, and Tegoshi moans softly at the way it pulses inside him. Quickly Massu pulls out, reaches across Tegoshi for the tissues on the tray, and cleans them up the best he can without actually moving.

“I don’t have to say things like ‘I love you’, right?” Tegoshi asks as Massu returns to snuggling him from behind.

“You just did,” Massu says breathlessly. “And so did I.”

That’s a lie. Massu’s been saying it for months now, just with actions instead of words, but before Tegoshi can argue, his body finally succumbs to his exhaustion.

*

The sun is high in the sky when they wake, and Tegoshi instantly scrambles out of bed and runs to check on Yuri. She’s still laying there, a murderous look on her face when she sees Tegoshi, and he takes that as a sign to grab a shower from the employee locker room and return to Massu.

What he sees breaks his heart. Massu’s squeezing the pillow Tegoshi had been using with both arms, frowning in his sleep and patting the empty mattress in search of something – someone. Tegoshi runs to him, pouncing right on top of him like a big dog, and Massu makes a deflated sound as he happily abandons the pillow for the real Tegoshi.

“I don’t like waking up alone after sex,” Massu mutters, and Tegoshi hugs him tighter in apology. “How’s Yuri-chan?”

“Killing me with her eyes,” Tegoshi answers.

“So, normal, then.”

They lay like that for awhile, until Massu can’t take it anymore and reluctantly rolls out from under Tegoshi for a shower of his own. Tegoshi takes the opportunity to grab them breakfast, appropriately meat buns and red-bean buns from the cafeteria that they find great amusement in eating far, far away from Yuri.

Tegoshi realizes, in stuffing his face with Massu in the hospital cafeteria, that nothing has really changed between them. At least not compared to before yesterday; things definitely changed when Yuri told Tegoshi she was pregnant. _Tegoshi_ changed. Massu has always been the kind of person to jump to the aid of someone he loved, the thought of which has Tegoshi pausing with the last piece of anpan to his mouth.

“What?” Massu asks through his mouthful. “Do I have something on my face?”

“How long have you been in love with me?” Tegoshi asks, his voice much calmer than how he feels.

“Since you told me you were going to be a father,” Massu answers promptly. “Like I said before, you showed me a different side of you that day. I also felt that you trusted me, even though later I realized it was because I happened to be the one there at the time, but by then I’d already fallen.”

Tegoshi frowns. “Was I really that bad before?”

“Not so much _bad_ , but…” Massu sighs as he trails off. “I expect a lot from people I let into my heart. I’ve been physically attracted to you for years – it’s your fault I like men at all, although I’ve had a long time to get used to it – but your personality wasn’t very desirable. It was very frustrating, because I wanted to kiss you and punch you at the same time.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to grow up,” Tegoshi says, lowering his head. “Another reason I can be grateful for my children.”

“Yeah,” Massu agrees, and the smile they share is secretive.

“Tegoshi-san!” the nurse from last night wails, racing through the cafeteria and bumping into every possible chair. “There you are. Nakayama-san is finally having contractions!”

They can’t run fast enough, Massu tossing away their garbage on the way to the elevator, where Tegoshi fidgets so much that Massu has to grab him by both shoulders to keep him still. It’s then that Tegoshi thinks, not for the first time, that he couldn’t do this without Massu. Any of this.

“You’ll be there with us, right?” Tegoshi asks, and even his voice is shaking.

“Of course,” Massu replies. “Two babies means two hands to crush.”

“You’re the best, Massu,” Tegoshi tells him, finally calming down when he feels Massu’s chin on his shoulder.

“I think it’s time you start calling me Taka, don’t you?”

Tegoshi nods, and then the door opens and years of soccer could not prepare him for this sprint down the hallway. He falls in the door, nearly running into another nurse, and cowers at Yuri-chan’s pointing.

“ _You_ ,” she growls, and Tegoshi ponders the possibility that she’s been possessed by a demon. “You did this to me.”

“Here we go,” Massu breathes from behind him, effectively shoving him into the room and taking the opposite side of the bed. “Do your best, Yuri-chan!”

“I’m right here, Yuri-chan,” Tegoshi adds, squeezing her hand. “Take it out on me.”

“It hurts,” Yuri whines, and Tegoshi sees Massu cringe as her fingers dig into his hand. “And it’s _both_ of your faults.”

Massu looks at Tegoshi helplessly, and Tegoshi settles in for a long stretch of insults and injuries. The first three hours are the worst, then Tegoshi can’t feel his hand anymore and Yuri’s voice is hoarse from screaming. He keeps wiping her forehead with a cool cloth, whispering encouraging things, and eventually she just whimpers in pain.

“Here we go,” the doctor says from the end of the bed. “It’s crowning. Which one do you think will come first?”

“My boy,” Tegoshi answers, and Yuri nearly sprains his wrist with the way she grabs him. “What?”

“Don’t make bets at a time like this!” Yuri screeches, and Tegoshi rushes to apologize. “I don’t care which one comes first as long as they come _out_.”

“Well, they’re coming,” the doctor assures her. “Push harder.”

Sweat is running down Tegoshi’s face, all of his energy focused on helping Yuri endure this, and hearing Massu’s voice evenly coach her breathing shows his investment as well. It doesn’t take nearly as long as Tegoshi expects it to, the piercing cry of his child making him pause in his efforts as reality hits him and something like pride swells within him.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor exclaims, handing the tiny bundle to a nurse to clean up. “She looks great, Nakayama-san. Good job!”

“Good job,” Tegoshi rushes to tell Yuri, pushing her hair out of her face as she gets a small rest between deliveries. “One more to go. You can do it.”

“I hate you so much,” she hisses, her voice completely gone. “I am never sleeping with you again.”

“Good,” Massu says, and Yuri turns to give him a weak grin.

“You look different,” Yuri says slowly, then looks at Tegoshi. “Both of you do. Could it be –?”

Tegoshi will forever be grateful to his son for preventing this awkward moment by choosing right now to be born. He gives Yuri a bit of trouble, but nothing too worrisome and Yuri hardly whines this time. Only a few minutes later, her hand finally falls limp in Tegoshi’s, and Tegoshi stares at both Yuri and Massu.

“It’s over,” Yuri says, and she looks strange without her giant baby bump. “Congratulations, Yuuya, you’re a father.”

“Thank you,” he tells her as he stretches out his numb hand. “Thank you so much, for everything.”

She meets his eyes and smiles. “Just raise them well, okay?”

“I will,” he promises, his eyes drifting over to meet Massu’s, which shine back at him. “We will.”

Then Yuri’s gone. All of the paperwork is done and she doesn’t want to see the babies in case she’s suddenly attacked by a maternal desire. Tegoshi wonders if they’ll even keep in contact after this. It saddens him that such a long friendship has to end over something wonderful like this, but if they’re not having sex, there’s really no reason for them to meet up anymore.

“Are you going to tell me their names now?” Massu prods as they both glue themselves to the nursery window like they’re suctioned to it. “You said you wanted to see them first before you decided for sure, and here they are.”

“Here they are,” Tegoshi repeats, his eyes locked on the little squirmy babies with his last name on their bracelets. Baby Girl Tegoshi is sleeping contently while Baby Boy Tegoshi is wailing his head off.

“Definitely your son,” Massu comments, prying one of his hands away from the window to grip Tegoshi’s shoulder. “Singing already.”

Tegoshi watches in amusement as a nurse gives the crying newborn a bottle and he immediately shuts up. “Somehow he has your appetite,” Tegoshi says with a laugh.

“Natsu-chan?” Massu tries.

Shaking his head, Tegoshi points as his daughter. “She will be Natsumi.” He takes a deep breath and moves his finger to his son. “And he will be Takaya.”

Massu’s hand tightens on his shoulder. “Yuuya.”

“We’ll have to keep calling him Nikuman, though, to prevent confusion,” Tegoshi says casually. “Even if I’m not used to calling _you_ Taka yet.”

He should expect it by now, but it still surprises him when Massu takes him into his arms with no warning, hugging him with all of his strength. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tegoshi whispers into Massu’s shoulder, and he means it.

*

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” says Ryo, flipping through Tegoshi’s shrine of baby pictures on his cell phone while the rest of Eito initiate fake karate fights with the rest of NEWS behind them. “You should have named your son after me, though. My name is much cooler than that guy’s.”

Tegoshi just laughs as he leans his head on Ryo’s shoulder. “I’m taking a nap.”

“Can’t imagine you’re getting a lot of sleep,” Ryo goes on, but his voice is softer. “If you ever want a day to yourself, just let me know, okay? I promise I’ll keep them away from these animals.”

“We’ve got it under control,” Tegoshi says with a yawn. “Thank you, though. You’re welcome to come by any time and see them.”

“’We’,” Ryo scoffs. “Has Buta moved in yet? I still can’t believe you two are gay together. You’re like a fucking walking BL drama.”

“Minus the angst,” Tegoshi adds. “And he basically lives with me, but he’s keeping his place until we move somewhere bigger. Somewhere away from the city.”

“That will be nice,” Ryo says. “Which one of you is the mother?”

Tegoshi punches him in the arm. “None of your business.”

“That means it’s you.” Ryo grins. “Congratulations, kid. You have your own family now.”

“I do,” Tegoshi says, smiling as he stretches and takes back his phone. “Taka and I did a shoot with them last weekend for TegoMasu’s new single. Keep an eye out for it.”

“Your coming-out single?” Ryo asks seriously.

Tegoshi shrugs. “Hiding it out in the open.”

“What kind of idiot would think that’s a good idea?” Ryo chides.

“Tegoshi!” Koyama yells as he breaks out of Hina’s headlock. “It’s time for our shoot.”

“Take care,” Ryo says as he leaves with his group. Eito had done their photo shoots already, crossing paths with NEWS just before theirs. “And take care of your family. _All_ of them.”

Tegoshi looks over to where Massu is chatting with Ohkura, all smiles if not a bit sleepy. “I will,” he promises, hugging Ryo good-bye. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“You shouldn’t get so close to me,” Ryo hisses. “Your baby daddy can kick my ass.”

“But he won’t,” Tegoshi adds, and sure enough Massu comes flying across the room and flings his arms around both of them.

“Ryo-chan!” he squeals, and Tegoshi laughs at the uncomfortable look on Ryo’s face. “We miss you! Come visit.”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi adds. “Even Yamapi has been over to see the twins.”

“Okay, okay,” Ryo gives in. “I’ll swing by this weekend.”

“Yay!” both Massu and Tegoshi cheer, and Massu lets his arm fall from Ryo’s shoulders. “Good luck, Ryo-chan,” Massu adds.

“You, too,” Ryo replies. “Be happy and all that shit.”

They part ways, and Massu keeps his arm around Tegoshi’s shoulders all the way to the set. Nobody bats an eyelash – NEWS have always been touchy like that – and Tegoshi smiles throughout the entire shoot. He hasn’t done anything but smile for the past three months, despite the minimal amount of sleep and the complete lack of energy that comes with tending to two infants.

Right now, life is beautiful.

*

Massu was right – there’s no way he could have done this alone, and Tegoshi is grateful every day when he wakes up and Massu is there. Sometimes they get in a kiss or two, but mostly they just sleep when they can and sit close together with the babies. Natsumi is a total daddy’s girl, only quiet in Tegoshi’s arms, and while Takaya isn’t that fussy, he seems to prefer Massu, probably because Massu’s the one who usually feeds him. Tegoshi imagines the two of them having eating contests when the twins get older. He imagines a lot of things.

And in all of those dreams, Massu is there. Tegoshi knows that he could leave at any time, with no legal ties to Tegoshi or his children, but Tegoshi trusts that he won’t. Massu loves these kids as much as Tegoshi does, probably more than he loves Tegoshi. Paternity has certainly brought out Tegoshi’s emotions, which surface every time Massu looks dotingly at one of the twins. It feels like he’s falling in love with him all over again, even though he doesn’t actually know when it happened in the first place.

Massu’s arms slide around his waist as he peeks over the edge of both cribs, and it still makes him jump. “It’s creepy to watch people sleep, you know.”

“They’re so amazing,” Tegoshi whispers, peering down at the snoozing babies. “The future is just so… endless now. Anything is possible.”

“Yeah,” Massu says, hugging him tightly. “Can I have you now, though? I want to show you something.”

Unable to stop the smile from forming on his face, Tegoshi nods and lets Massu lead him out into the kitchen. There Massu gestures for Tegoshi to sit at the table, which he does, looking at Massu in confusion until Massu unfolds a piece of paper from his pocket and smoothes it out on the table in front of Tegoshi.

It’s a list of countries. “What is this?” Tegoshi asks. “Do you want to take a trip? The twins are only six months old.”

“They’re old enough to fly,” Massu says firmly. “Pick a country, so we can go get married there.”

Tegoshi feels his jaw drop, his eyes locked on Massu as he processes the statement. “You want to marry me?”

“Yes.” Massu sits across from Tegoshi and grabs both of his hands. “That endless future, I want it, too. With you. With them. I know we can still have it like it is now, but that’s not good enough for me. While I have to keep my name for work, I want to be a part of this family. Officially.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi replies, nodding, and Massu’s smile lights up his life. “In that case, there’s really only one place we can go, right?”

He’s already on his phone, pricing the flights to Sweden.


End file.
